Frey
God of God of Summer and Sunshine You’re right, Jack. A good sword deserves a good friend.” Frey squeezed my shoulder. “And it looks like you’ve found one. –Frey, to his son Magnus in The Ship of the Dead Appearence Frey has blond hair that falls to his shoulders, blue eyes, a hawkish nose, a stubbly beard, and brilliant white teeth. He was described by Magnus as a Hollywood Viking that looked more like Thor from the Marvel movies than Thor did. Frey also bears resemblance to his son Magnus, having the same crooked chin and cowlick Magnus always gets behind his right ear. He is seen by Magnus wearing faded jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots that Magnus thought was his mother's style. Abilities * Fighting Skills: Frey is a highly skilled swordsman and warrior, as he is destined to slay many giants, even Beli, one of their great generals, during Ragnarök, even though he wields only a deer antler as a weapon. He is, however, destined to ultimately lose to, and perish at the hands of Surt. * Harsh Temperature Insensitivity: As the God of Summer, Frey, much like his son Magnus, has a great deal of resilience to both temperature extremes, enough to be completely unfazed by both the intense flames of Muspellheimand the numbing cold of Jotunheim. * Seasons Alteration (limited to summer): As the God of Summer, Frey has the same season's alteration powers as Magnus, only to a much greater degree. * Alf Seidr '('Elf Magic): Frey, as the Lord of Alfheim, is a very skilled practitioner of Alf Seidr.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Frey Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard The Sword of Summer Frey appears before Magnus for the first time once Magnus is on the verge of death from healing his friend Halfborn. Frey is welcomed with warm arms by Magnus who goes into hugging him. Frey tells Magnus that he will never wield Sumarbrander ever again to which the sword happily agrees. Frey mentions that he will die during Ragnarök and that Magnus is the lost hope for the Nine Worlds. Frey encourages Magnus to contact his cousin Annabeth Chase and gives Magnus an urn containing his mother Natalie's ashes and promises that he will meet Magnus again before he is woken up by his friends.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_of_SummerSword of Summer by Rick Riodian. Art BY John Rocoo. October 6, 2015. 528 Pages. Hyperion Books The Hammer of Thor Frey is mentioned by Magnus whenever he is using his powers.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hammer_of_ThorThe Hammer of Thor by Rick Riordan Relased October 4, 2016 Pages 480 and Published by Hyperion Books. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard book 2 The Ship of the Dead Frey appears at the end of the book to with the other gods, and greets the Big Banana. He tells Magnus that he did a good job. He discusses the "fate of all living things" with the other gods at the Thane's table.http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ship_of_the_DeadShip of The Dead by:Rick Riodian Date ReleasedOctober 3rd, 2017 published by Hyperpion books Refrences Category:Gods Category:Vanir Category:Honary-Aesir